Jungle fever
by Michael Clifford
Summary: feeling hurt and angry because of her fiancee's betray, Christine went across the country to a new place to marry a man she have never met before...
1. Chapter 1

**_Jungle fever_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 1**_

_**Christine Daae couldn't believe she would do this in her right mind. She was half way from her home, France, to marry a man she had never even met before. She only read his letter, which was sent to his brother, Nadir Khan, and she knew his name was Erik Khan and he was the owner of one of the biggest farms in Africa.**_

_**She only had his letter, and something about him pulled her to this strange place she had never been to…**_

_**"Dear brother, **_  
_**Thank you for those men you sent me last year, they are very helpful with the work here, also thank you for the photo of the new niece, I am happy to know that both Hannah and Robert are healthy. I will pay you a visit as soon as I can.**_  
_**My works here are going on the right way now, and I have been thinking about what you said last time we met, that I should get married. You were right, this house is getting lonely, and I want to have someone to share it. So I leave the case in your hands, find me a suitable woman to become my wife.**_  
_**I wish health to you and your family, **_  
_**Your brother, **_  
_**Erik Khan."**_

_**That was it, just because of a letter around one hundred words she was here, in Africa of all places. She didn't know why, but something about him made her want to meet this mysterious 'Erik Khan' in person, he was the richest Comte of France's Brother, yet no one knew anything about him, the only things they know that he was 15 years old when he left France to go to Africa and build his own empire and that he was successful.**_

_**Christine remembered Nadir Khan's helpless face when he came to ask for her help, he was the patron in the Opera house that Christine was working as the lead soprano. The man didn't know how to find his brother a suitable wife.**_

_**"Normal women wouldn't want to stay with Erik more than two minutes; he has this power in him that could make anyone run away." Nadir said. "Erik will need a woman who is strong, independent and smart, who will put him in his place and know what she wants, what she needs."**_

_**Christine giggled again, before Nadir came to her, he was so helpless that he even put a ' wife wanted' add in the newspapers, she still felt funny about that wanted title: Contraction marriage wanted. Of course no one had even met Erik before, but marring the richest Comte in France's brother didn't sound bad at all. So there were so many women came to Nadir's door, he couldn't decide.**_

_**That was when Nadir came to Christine, to help him choose.**_

_**Christine was more than happy to help her friend. She read all the letters and conducted the entire interviews but none of those women were suitable to what Nadir wanted for his brother. When everything was hopeless, she found out that her suppose-to-be-loyal Fiancé, the man of every woman's dream. Raoul De Chagny had been sleeping with who knows how many women in Paris. After one stressful day, Christine came to Raoul De Chagny's house, hoping to be cheered up by her handsome suitor. She found Raoul in his bed with one of his maids.**_

_**"Because you didn't give me what I want, I had to take it from other women, it is your own fault." Raoul said, but she broke their engagement off anyway.**_

_**Christine was hurt, how dare he? She was a lady, not a tramp. He wasn't happy about it but there was nothing he could do, except walking away saying that she would be sorry for doing this to him... **_

_**Christine didn't care.**_

_**Now to think, Christine thought she knew him, Raoul was her childhood friend. He left France with his family when they were seven. She guessed times change, people change. He was no longer the boy chased after her scarf. He was back in Paris two months ago, the day that she first sang on stage as the lead soprano. Why didn't Christine think about this before, he didn't even notice her when they walked pass each others. Only after she went on stage that he walked to her dress room to talk to her. With his charm, she let him knock her off her feet and agree to marry him when he asked for her hands in marriage only after a couple of dinners. Good thing she didn't give him her virtue when he asked for it, "We are going to get married anyway," was his excuse.**_

_**Christine was hurt; she wanted to go away, far away from that man. And since she couldn't find Nadir's brother a good wife. Why didn't she go? She was strong, independent and smart; she would be a good wife to Nadir's brother.**_

_**That was why Christine Daae, the lead soprano, was sitting on this small boat and sailing to the Khan mansion.**_

_**After five hours, Christine finally got off the boat; a man around thirty was already waiting for her on the shore.**_

_**"Good afternoon, Mademoiselle, I am Stephen Anderson, Monsieur Khan's Secretary, I am here to pick you up and take you to the Khan mansion."**_

_**"Hello, I am Christine Daae. I am here according to Monsieur Khan's letter to his brother."**_

_**"Aah, you will become Monsieur Khan's wife? Please follow me, and on our way to your new home, I will show you some of Monsieur Khan's work."**_

_**"Monsieur Khan will not join us?"**_

_**"I am sorry, he has a matter in hands he need to do."**_

_**Christine and Stephen walked, he showed her the Khan 'farm', it was huge, with thousand of workers.**_

_**"This place is so big."**_

_**"The Khan farm is over five hundred kilometers by three hundred kilometers. The Khan mansion is at the end of this road. Also, the Khan farm is separate into four parts, three are where we plan all kind of fruits, the last one is where we keep our animals."**_

_**"You can't possibly call this place a farm."**_

_**"Monsieur Khan named it like that, Mademoiselle."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"This way, Mademoiselle, to the Khan mansion."**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Once again Christine Daae was amazed with the size of the Khan home. It was, like the farm, huge.**_

_**"Everything you see in this house is Monsieur Khan's design."**_

_**"He designed it all?"**_

_**"Yes, he is a quite talented man. I will show you to your room, Mademoiselle. You must be tired from all the traveling."**_

_**"Thank you, monsieur Anderson."**_

_**"My pleasure."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Christine was sitting in her room, when a small African girl walked in.**_

_**"Good evening Madame Khan, my name is Maka, I am here to serve you and help you." The girl said.**_

_**"Oh, you are a servant? But you are only a child, you should be going to school and living with your parents, not working …"**_

_**"No, Madame, it is not like that, I am an orphan, thanks to Monsieur Khan, I got a home and everything I need to live." Maka smiled. "Monsieur Khan is a good man, he may act all tough and hard, but I know he is quite soft inside, you just need to get to know him better."**_

_**"Wise things for a child to say, dear." Christine praised.**_

_**"Having to live all by myself since I was born helped me gain everything I need, Madame." Maka bowed.**_

_**"You don't need to call me that, I haven't married Monsieur Khan yet, I want you to call me Christine, okay? And I will call you Maka."**_

_**"As you wish, Christine."**_

_**"So, when will I get to meet the ' oh so great ' Monsieur Khan?" Christine smiled.**_

_**"Monsieur Khan will join you at dinner, Christine." Maka giggled at the way Christine called her soon-to-be- husband.**_

_**"I will be waiting then." And Maka walked out of her room.**_

_**oOo**_

_**Maka came to ask Christine to go to the dinning room. She didn't know why, but Christine was excited to meet this mystery man, whose name was raised by all of his workers. Everyone said he may act like he didn't care, but the truth was he did everything he could for the others.**_

_**Finally she was right outside of the dinning room, where Erik Khan was waiting inside, the man she would marry. **_

_**Christine took a deep breath and opened the door.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**note to you: hello, everyone, i am sorry i haven't been able to update " the Angel's Diary" because i am stuck here. so while i try to think of something interesting that will happen in this story, i will write this .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jungle fever_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 2**_

_**Christine has been in Nadir Khan's home before. But the house couldn't comrade to this mansion. Everything were beautiful. Christine could see a white piano in the corner and a white long dining table in the middle of the room. There was also a vase full of red roses on the table. Everything was all set up for a nice and warm dinner between a couple.**_

_**The dining room was empty. **_

_**He wasn't there yet.**_

" _**I am sorry, Monsieur Khan has some works that need to be done before dinner so he will be a little late. You should have dinner first." Stephen said, almost looked like he was guilty.**_

" _**no, I am not hungry, I can wait a little longer."**_

" _**but … he may take a while. Monsieur Khan is talking to the police chief right now."**_

" _**what is wrong?" Christine asked.**_

" _**nothing important, mademoiselle. He will be back as soon as he can, but things may … get complicated… you should eat first…"**_

" _**okay, I will have dinner first then, but may I ask, where did you get those beautiful roses?"**_

"_**oh, there is a garden. Monsieur Khan loves those roses a lot. And he though may be you will like them, too, so he asked the servant to set a vase here."**_

" _**oh. They are so beautiful."**_

" _**he has a lot of hobbies."**_

" _**you don't mean he take care of the garden?"**_

" _**all by himself, mademoiselle."**_

" _**really?"**_

" _**yes, he likes to do those works without any help…"**_

' _**Erik Khan sound like a very interesting man already.' Christine giggled . " can you tell me more about him?"**_

" _**yes, monsieur Khan and I are childhood friends so I know a lot of things about him… how about I will give you a tour around the Khan mansion and tell you more about him after dinner?"**_

" _**sound like I have a good way to spend my first night here." **_

_**oOo**_

_**Christine sat in front of the mirror and combed her hair. She had found out a lot of interesting things about this mystery owner of the Khan mansion.**_

_**A knock.**_

_**Someone was at the door.**_

_**Christine walked over and opened the door for whoever wanted to come to her room at such a later time. She was shock when she came face to face with a cold mask man. He was handsome but the right side of his face was covered with a half white mask. But then, the mask only added more mystery to his character, he has a black hair and every beautiful golden eyes. And he also had a look that could kill anyone with just one glance.**_

" _**good evening, mademoiselle."**_

" _**good evening, monsieur. May I ask who are you? And what are you doing here at my door so late?"**_

" _**ahh, mademoiselle. You don't know who I am? When you are about to marry me in no more than two weeks?" the man in question smirked.**_

" _**you are monsieur Nadir Khan's brother?"**_

" _**the one and only, Erik Khan, I am sorry for coming at such a late hour. But don't blame me for not being able to wait until tomorrow to see my bride. And I must say I didn't expect such a beautiful and young lady would want to come half way from home to marry a man that she has never met before."**_

_**Christine blushed at his words. He was such a gentlemen, unlike someone she know…**_

" _**thank you , monsieur…" **_

" _**can I come in?" he asked.**_

" _**yes… of couse…" Christine pushed the door opened wider.**_

" _**thank you, Anderson told me a lot about you. But I want to talk to you myself."**_

" _**yes, I want to talk to you, too. I have a lot of things I want to ask…"**_

" _**you can ask me anything you want to know, m'lady."**_

" _**well… I would like to get to know you a lot…"**_

" _**we are getting marry after all…"**_

" _**I want to ask why did you leave France? I know from Nadir, you left France since you was 15 years old."**_

" _**yes, I did. What's wrong with that?"**_

" _**I don't know, why did you leave? I don't think it is about Nadir, right? He is a nice man. And his wife is also a very nice woman."**_

" _**it has nothing to do with Nadir. I love him, he is the only family I have even when he is annoying sometime."**_

" _**well, can't blame him for overeact with his only brother." Christine giggled at this.**_

" _**he was always going on and on about how I should get marry and settle down, in stead of going to Africa and work here. no one saw this place's treasure, I did, and look what I have here?"**_

"_**oh."**_

" _**you know a man always wants to build his own home. And in France everything I did, they would think that I had some help from Nadir. So I came here."**_

"_**oh… well… I have another question. Monsieur Anderson told me a lot about you at dinner, and also, I found a lot of music books and poem and novel, and there was a very beautiful piano in dinning room, also, Monsieur Anderson showed me your music room, it is amazing."**_

" _**and…?"**_

" _**you like music?"**_

"…"

" _**monsieur?"**_

"_**no, those aren't mine, I know you was a soprano before you came here, so I thought you would like that, beside, this mansion is rather huge, I need something to fill it up you know."**_

"_**oh…"**_

"…"

" _**you think I will think you weak because you like music and poem?" Christine asked, raising her eyebrow. How come everyone was terrified of this man was beyond her.**_

"…"

" _**monsieur?"**_

" _**fine, like you said, happy? I like music and poem, what is wrong with that? they are relaxing."**_

" _**well, I used to be a soprano before I came here to marry you. I will be more than happy to hear you play sometime." Christine giggled. " do you have any favorite piece?"**_

" _**I do believe 'phantom of the Opera' is a good opera."**_

" _**phantom of the Opera?" Christine asked, surprise. " it is my favorite, too."**_

"_**really? What do you think of it?"**_

" _**it is obvious that the soprano was in love with her teacher of couse."**_

" _**what make you say that? Her fiancée was handsome and noble and rich."**_

" _**well, I can't fell in love with a guy I only meet one or twince. She rushed things like that, she would regret it later, when her teacher was gone."**_

" _**I can not agree with you, her fiancée was a nice man and decent , he was handsome and a vicomte, while her teacher was ugly and old, her teacher had nothing to offer her while her fiancée could give her everything she ever wanted."**_

" _**it is not all about money you know."**_

" _**it is all about money."**_

"_**no, it is not. Everything is about love, when you love someone you will do whatever it take to make your one true love happy. I can see that her teacher was in love with her, so much that he could let her go, but I bet that the girl would regret her desion in notime, because I can see that, she loved her teacher back, she just couldn't see that yet."**_

"…"

" _**but when she finally sees her heart, he would be gone… that was a little sad." **_

" _**I know." He said quietly. " anyway, my apologies for not being able to come to dinner with you."**_

" _**it is okay, you had works to do. This place is huge, you can't possibly call this 'humble'."**_

"_**well, I tried my best."**_

" _**I mean, I have hear a lot about you, well, not a good thing but now I have seen it all…"**_

" _**I am not a good man, my dear…"**_

" _**no…"**_

" _**Monsieur…" Stephen's voice from outside. He sound sad. " everything is ready…."**_

" _**good, I am coming…"**_

" _**what is it? Is it a party or celebration?"**_

" _**no, stay in your room. No matter what you hear, don't come out."**_

" _**what?"**_

" _**let's go."**_

" _**wait…" Christine tried to follow but she was blocked by Maka.**_

" _**please listen to Monsieur Khan, stay in your room tonight." Maka said. Her eye were watering. " please…"**_

" _**no, there must be something going wrong around here, I am coming." Christine pushed Maka out of her way and ran toward the direction that Erik and Stephen disappeared.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Stephen? Are you okay?"**_

" _**y…yeah… I will… he need to pay for what he did…. I am …"**_

" _**you don't have to see it."**_

" _**no… this is the last time I will be seeing him…" a single tear fell from Stephen's eyes.**_

" _**Stephen, I am sorry…"**_

" _**no, don't be… it is fine… I should have known better…"**_

" _**what is going on here ?" **_

" _**Christine?"**_

" _**mademoiselle Daae?"**_

" _**what are you doing here? go back to your room." Erik said angrily, but he looked like he was more panic than angry.**_

" _**no, what is going on? Is this some kind of traditional event?" she asked.**_

"_**no, get out of here before it is too late." Erik snapped. **_

_**But it was indeed too late. the drum were played.**_

" _**oh no, Erik…" Stephen pulled Erik's hand.**_

" _**shit." it was the first time Christine heard he curse.**_

_**Christine looked up to where they were looking to see a lone man who was sitting on a tall pillar. The man was shaking and only had a shield to protect himself, while the others were under that and were throwning anything they could at him, some even shoot arrows at the helpless man on the pillar.**_

" _**what are they doing? They will kill him…" Christine looked up in horror. And after twenty minutes, it was all over, the man was dead.**_

_**Christine was crying so hard.**_

_**She turned to two quiet man who was standing near her.**_

" _**why didn't you stop them? I though you are better than that, making fun of peoples's pain. And you." She turned to Stephen . " I though you were a good man."**_

" … _**ex… excuse… me…" and he was gone.**_

" _**do you know who that man was? He is Matthew Anderson."**_

_**Christine gaped.**_

" _**yes, Stephen Anderson's only brother. And do you know what he did to desert that? That was the way we punish someone here. he raped a child today. A nine years old child. And do you know who that child was? Maka's younger sister. Malin. The young girl could be alive and happy if it wasn't for that sick basta …." Erik said angrily. " look like you are not the only one who was wrong…" and he walked away.**_

_**oOo**_

_**Christine didn't see him again for a whole week. He was avoiding her. Well, she couldn't blame him for trying to do just that. She was ashame of herself, too. **_

' _**I couldn't believe I said that to Stephen's face. He must be heartbroken."**_

_**Trying to make things better again, Christine set up to find Stephen's first.**_

" _**hey, monsieur Anderson." She found him working on some papers.**_

" _**good morning, mademoiselle." Stephen said quietly, he was still upset with his brother's dead. Well, even if Matthew Anderson was a sick basta, he was the only brother Stephen had. **_

" _**Monseur… about what happened to your brother…"**_

" _**it was fine… I am sorry I couldn't do anything … but… I …"**_

" _**no, it was my fault to judge you and monsieur Khan like that, you are a good man, I am sorry for what Matthew did."**_

" _**it was… the tradition here, the victim's family will punish the man who hurt their family member, but Maka and Malin were orphans, so those are workers in the mansion… who worked with Maka and Malin… they are like a real family… Matthew knew about the law … but he though… Malin was an orphan… so there would be no one to punish him…oh… I should have … I should …"**_

" _**it wasn't your fault he is like that…"**_

"_**no, it is. When I followed monsieur Khan here, I should have leave him in France, he didn't want to come here… but he was… I though a new environment would make him good… he was … 'playing' around in France a lot… in here… there is not much to do…."**_

" _**Stephen… it wasn't your fault. That man … I am sorry… he wasn't good. You are a good man, you tried to do what best for your brother."**_

" _**I have never been a good brother to him."**_

" _**you are a good brother, you are good to everyone, and I am sorry for saying bad things like that to you, when I should have comfort you..."**_

" _**no, you were right…"**_

"_**I was wrong. Please, I know even when he did something unforgiveable… he was still your brother…. I know you are hurt over what happened… don't be sad or blame yourself, because your brother, Matthew Anderson, had no one to blame but himself. You did the right thing."**_

" _**thank you, mademoiselle, for saying that." Stephen smiled. " it will take a while but I will try. I hope you will be staying here for a long time."**_

" _**I hope that, too. I need to go find monsieur Khan and apologize for what I said to him."**_

" _**you will have more luck in later evening, monsieur Khan is with the police chief, you know …"**_

" _**yes, thank you, see you around , monsier Anderson."**_

"_**please, call me Stephen, we will become family in no time… Erik and Nadir are like good brothers to me."**_

" _**then I must insist you call me Christine."**_

" _**fine then, I wish you best luck, Christine."**_

" _**thanks, I am going to need that."**_

" _**I will find Erik and told him to go to you."**_

" _**thanks, Stephen, you are a good man."**_

_**oOo**_

_**It was later in the evening when Christine heard a knock on her door. She was reading a book when Erik pushed the door open, he was clearly still upset and angry.**_

" _**I heard that you want to speak with me, mademoiselle."**_

" _**well, yes, in fact I have blenty of things I want to say to you, monsieur." Christine said, roling her eyes, ' so we are back with mademoiselle and monsieur then, fine, be that way.'**_

" _**yes, I have something I want to talk to you, too. But you go first."**_

" _**well, for a start, I want you to call me Christine. You did when we talked last week, why so formal now? We are going to get married after all… and speaking of last week, I am …"**_

" _**we are not going to get married, mademoiselle." Erik snapped.**_

" _**what?"**_

"_**We are not going to get married. You will get on the first boat that will leave here in the morning." Erik looked at her with coldly eyes.**_

" _**but…"**_

" _**it is better this way, you don't belong here, you will never be…" and he left. Not wanting to hear another thing.**_

_**Christine was in shock of his words, but soon she was out of it and was running after the dark man, shouting after him.**_

" _**Hey Arrogant, left right after he finished what you wanted to say huh? Well, Erik Khan, not everything will be going on your way. I am staying whether you like it or not."**_

_**Then she ran back to her room. **_

_**Leaving the shocking Erik in the hall.**_

_**Raising his eyebrow, Erik also walked back to his room.**_

" _**we will see, Christine Daae, we will."**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : sorry because it took me more time than I planed to, but I needed sometime for myself, to nursing my wound heart.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jungle fever_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 3**_

_**Christine woke up with a light headache. Everything happened so fast, one minute they had been getting along well, Christine even thought that she had a little crush on her new fiancée, and the next, Erik tried to send her back to France, she couldn't blame him for that, it was her fault saying something like that.**_

" _**good morning, Stephen, where is Erik?" Christine said awkwardly, even when she did say sorry to him yesterday, she had no doubt that Stephen was still upset with her, but…**_

" _**he likes to sleep in and has his breakfast in bed, Christine." Stephen smiled. Although he still looked a little sad but that was a good start.**_

" _**oh, that can't be good, Erik should wake up early and have breakfast with us before he goes to work." **_

" _**I am sorry, but you can't get him out of his bed before eleven o'clock."**_

" _**oh, do you want to bet?"**_

" _**bet?"**_

" _**you know, if I can get that lazy man up?" **_

" _**yes, I believe I would like to see you try, Christine." Stephen chuckled.**_

" _**what will I get?" Christine smiled. **_

" _**well, I will ask if Erik will play something for you tonight, you know, he still owes me one favor."**_

" _**that will be my prize then, show me where his room is, please?" Christine asked sweetly, made Stephen wondered what she would do to get Erik up.**_

_**oOo**_

_**Stephen showed Christine Erik's room, which wasn't very far from her own.**_

" _**thank you, Stephen, I will take it from here." a very scary aura was all over the little woman.**_

' _**did I just sell Erik to a demon?" he thought. ' nah, she is harmless. Beside, what can she do to Erik anyway?' **_

_**And Stephen left to go to work.**_

" _**Erik?" Christine knocked. No answear. He was still asleep.**_

' _**good, then.' She though and walked in his room liked she owned the place.**_

_**Erik was indeed asleep when she walked in. he was a heavy sleeper. She could see clearly his naked chest in the sunlight. It was beautiful sigh, the most handsome man she've ever seen in her light, asleep, his bed sheets were dark red, the colour of passion, and the sheets were barely covered the part that she wanted to see.**_

_**Christine Daae was glad to know that Erik Khan was the kind of man that would go to bed naked. Now she knew why her ex fiancée liked 'it' so much that he couldn't wait after they got married to get that from her. Because she would be more than happy to put a good use to the bed he was sleeping on.**_

" _**Erik…" Christine smirked as she moved to lay next to him. The man in question only groaned and turned around to face her. She moved her hand to his cheek and stroked him lovingly. He was cuter this way, without much stress on his handsome face. She frowned to find that he still had that mystery and terrified white haft mask on. " he couldn't be comfortable with this thing." She said to herself when she tried to remove the offending item.**_

_**That was when his eyes shot open and he grabbed her hand, roughly . " what do you think you are doing?" Erik snapped.**_

" _**Erik…? I though you was asleep…" Christine tried to get her hand back but couldn't.**_

"_**yes, only two minutes ago I still was… that is not the case here, what do you think you are doing? In a room, on a bed with a man that isn't your husband…"**_

" _**yet."**_

" _**anyway. And what do you think about? Don't you dare touch my mask, it stay where it is." Erik pushed Christine's hand back.**_

" _**you can't be comfortable with it on when you are asleep." **_

" _**I am used to it. I have been wearing this thing since I was old enough and I have never taken it off ever since."**_

" _**you can't be serious. What did Nadir…"**_

" _**he was more than happy to not to have to bear with this devil's face."**_

_**Christine gasped . " you can't say that, Nadir Khan is a nice man and your brother. He wouldn't say something like that."**_

" _**he is a nice man, I will not deny that, but it will not stop him to think about it. He would prefer a nice and acceptable brother to a comte like himself, a Vicomte perhaps."**_

" _**Erik, you believe that your own brother would want another brother? That is nonsense."**_

" _**you only say that because you haven't seen what is under this." He pointed at his mask.**_

" _**then let me…" **_

" _**not in million years, and you will not be here, I told you I would get you on the earliest boat that left here for France, didn't i?"**_

" _**you did, but I never said that I would go, if you make me go like that, I will jump into the water and swim back here." Christine said, stubborn as ever. She was famous for her strong spirit after all. " and if i die trying to get back, you will have no one to blame but yourself."**_

_**Erik, having to live in Africa for thirteen years, knew that there were a lot dangerous things underwater.**_

" _**fine, you can stay." He laid back and so did Christine. " hey, get out of my bed, it is not right for a woman to share another man' s bed that isn't her husband…"**_

" _**yet. And I am staying right here. it feel nice." **_

" _**you have your own bed, mademoiselle. And I want you to make a good use of it."**_

" _**well, Maka can use my bed. I am happy where I am right now…. Hey … Erik, where are you going?" Christime sat up.**_

" _**I am leaving here." he said, taking the bed sheet with him. **_

'_**too bad he didn't forget he was naked. I should have take the bed sheet away while I could.' Christine thought. ' well, at least I got him up earlier than he normal did.' And she also walked out of the bed. No poin of staying there without the man of her dreams anyway.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**wow. Erik, you are out of the bed before eleven, what happened? Did I miss something?" Stephen asked as he walked around to give him some papers. **_

"_**no, the evil woman walked in and took over my bed. I don't even know why my brother Nadir thought she was a good match for me." **_

" _**well, she can wake you up before eleven. That is a start."**_

" _**no, that is not a start, that is an end. I will send her back France even if I have to put her in a box and send her via mail."**_

" _**Erik, you do relieze that she is too big for a box, right?"**_

" _**yes, I am not stupid, it makes me feel better anyway."**_

" _**you can't send her back, she is not something that you could…" then it became clear in Stephen's mind. " wait a minute…"**_

" _**what?"**_

" _**I knew she was the one."**_

" _**what?"**_

" _**you like her, don't you?"**_

" _**what? No, I do not. You can't like anyone after just one meeting…"**_

" _**oh, so you love her then, it makes more sense now…"**_

" _**no, I don't love her, she is annoying, she took away my bed this morning, she insulted you and me even through she didn't know things that has happened…"**_

" _**Erik, lazing around all day can't be good for your health, I know you have to work late but that is not the point, and you know it was rather confuse, seeing a defenseless man was killed by those men…"**_

" _**Stephen…"**_

"_**it is fine, I forgave her, I like Christine, she is nice, she will be good for you, too."**_

" _**I am not going to let her stay. I will do whatever I have to do to make her go back France."**_

" _**Erik… you think she will be a nice and behave lady and go back France without doing anything?"**_

_**Anime sweat dropped.**_

_**Silent.**_

" _**I can try."**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : what do you think? I haven't decide what will be this story's end yet, I am in the middle of ' Christine goes back France and marry the fop and live a quiet life' or ' Christine fights to stay with Erik'.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jungle fever_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 4**_

_**Christine woke up feeling happier than she normal did, because of what? Today was the day her operation of ' getting Erik to let her stay in his house' would start. And she didn't plan on losing.**_

" _**good morning, Stephen." Christine sat next to Stephen in the dining room. " where is Erik? Don't tell me he is still asleep."**_

" _**no, no, thank to you, Erik was already awake and he is at the farm right now."**_

" _**err? Why did he leave so early, I want to come, too."**_

" _**But I showed you the farm yesterday." Stephen asked, confused.**_

" _**Erik didn't know that, right?"**_

" _**yes, he…. Oh… you are evil."**_

" _**well, all's fair in love and war. Anyway, he is at the farm right now, right?"**_

" _**yes, he is, do you need me to take you to him?"**_

" _**yes, please, I want to go alone but there are a lot of things I don't know about this place, so best to have someone with me."**_

" _**that is a good idea, m'lady."**_

"_**okay, let's go."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Erik was working on some new plant for the garden when suddenly, he felt cold, really cold. A bad feeling. **_

" _**Erik, hello? Christine is here to see you." Stephen called.**_

" _**I knew it, I had a bad feeling…" he mumbled. " what is she doing here?"**_

" _**I need a tour, this will be my new home after all…"**_

" _**this is not your home, your home is in France, go back there. I mean it." Erik said, rolling his eyes.**_

"_**no. and I mean it." Christine said back, also rolling her eyes. **_

" _**Erik. I like her, she is nice and you should be nice to your new fiancée ."**_

" _**she is not…um… I don't want to say it…" **_

" _**can you show her around?" Stephen asked. " I still need to work."**_

"_**I am busy, and I though I told you to help her when she first came here, right?" Erik was not an idiot.**_

" _**err, I forgot, sorry." Stephen said, looking awkward. " Erik, please? I like Christine, she is like a sister to me, after Matthew was gone, I didn't think I could be happy again…but she made me happy… and … she is my new family after all…" Stephen looked Erik with tears in his eyes.**_

_**Erik frozen.**_

" _**madame, madame, it is happening, pay attention." Maka whispered. " it may come handy."**_

"_**what?" Christine looked at Maka, confuse.**_

" _**monsieur Khan can't say no to shining blue eyes with tears. Your are perfect." Maka smiled. " look at him."**_

_**Erik the cool mask man looked awkward. **_

" _**come on, please…" Stephen's rule # 3.**_

" _**fine, let's go, we don't have all day…" Erik said, thinking about all the things in this place, maybe after Christine saw them, she would think about going back.**_

" _**Erik, where can we go first?"**_

"_**hmm, we will go to where we plant our grapes. The grapes are our famous product here. do you know that everything on the table the night we supposed to have dinner together all came from here, from our farm?"**_

" _**really? I didn't know." Well, Stephen did mention it when he told me about the great hero of Africa, who has saved thousand of peoples from dying of hunger and leading all the slaves here to a new life. But Erik didn't need to know that now, did he?**_

" _**yes, it was all from this place, where everyone denied it long ago. The American came here first and enslaved peoples here. but I gave them a joib, and a home for them to rest and have a family."**_

" _**see, I told you, you are a good man, no one will do what you did to the peoples here. when I first came, everyone told me all about 'how great monsieur Khan is', making me want to see you for myself." Christine said. " and I wasn't wrong."**_

" _**you were wrong, everyone would do what I did once they saw what this place could bring. My own kingdom."**_

" _**well, no one are as brave as you."**_

_**Erik stared at Christine.**_

" _**anyway…" he cleared his throat. ' stay cool, you need to send her away. Not end up liking her…' " Kahsim, my man." He called a black man.**_

" _**yes, master?"**_

" _**this is Christine Daae, our g…"**_

" _**his new fiancée …" Christine smiled sweetly at the man.**_

" _**oh lord… master, you are about to marry this lovely woman?" Kahsim looked at Erik and back at Christine in disbelieve. " Kahsim knew it, when master said master didn't have any intention to get married. Mistress, your wish is Kahsim's commant. Anything you want."**_

_**Erik looked at Christine, before turn back to the smaller black man. " how about you show her your treasure?"**_

" _**right, Kahsim will show mistress Kahsim's treasure… Kahsim's lucky charm. Kahsim will give mistress Kahsim's lucky charm, it will protect mistress from any harm." Kahsim said happily. He looked up inside his small and dirty pocket and pulled out a … head?! **_

_**Christine was almost faint at the sign of the small blue and disgusting head.**_

" _**uh… what is this, Kahsim?"**_

" _**oh…" Kahsim looked happy, didn't see the terrified look in her eyes. " this is a money head. It was from Kahsim's grandfather, he gave it to Kahsim's father and then Kahsim's father gave it to Kahsim. And now Kahsim want mistress to have it, because it will protect mistress and bring mistress back to master."**_

_**Christine looked at the monkey head, she knew this was important to Kahsim, and he gave it to her, it mean a lot to him, this simple man.**_

" _**I am sorry, Kahsim, I can't take this."**_

" _**why not?" Kahsim looked down disappointed.**_

" _**it is not like I don't want it or like it, but it mean a lot to you and your family, I think you should give it to your son or daughter, in stead of a white woman like me." Christine looked back at Erik. "beside, if anything happen to me, I believe monsieur Khan is capable of protecting me, in fact, I prefer that more."**_

_**Kahsim smiled again.**_

" _**thank you, mistress, mistress is too kind, Kahsim wishes you healthy and long live with master." And he ran back to work.**_

" _**he is a very nice man…" Christine still looked at the direction the man ran to. When she looked back at Erik, she saw that Erik was looking at her with shock and awe in his eyes. " Erik?"**_

"_**huh?" Erik snapped out of the lalaland that he was in. **_

" _**so, where are we going next?"**_

" _**hmm… it is lunch time, I think you should go back to the mansion."**_

" _**and you?"**_

" _**I will stay here and have lunch with the workers."**_

" _**then I am staying as well."**_

" _**I don't think it is a good idea." **_

"_**I am staying."**_

" _**fine."**_

"_**fine."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Christine knew the idea of eating with Erik wasn't a good idea.**_

_**The food wasn't bad, but not good either. Some rock-like breads, water, some rices and some fruits.**_

" _**mistress, master is a very nice man, at least he feeds us some real food, unlike the others masters." Kahlinma, the young female worker said. **_

" _**yes, he treat us nice and like we are humans, you can's imagine what the others masters does to us."**_

" _**before I came here, me and my friend, Mekka,worked for a farm near Paris, the man there raped and killed my friend Mekka and no one did something at all." Another worker said, with angry tear in her eyes.**_

" _**some doesn't even give us food to eat and they wants us to work like animal."**_

" _**oh…"**_

_**Christine couldn't eat anything so she got herself some fruits, thinking about asking the kitchen gave her something else when she got home, and she would try to get used to the foods here. **_

_**During the meal, Chrisitne didn't relieze that Erik was watching her the whole time.**_

_**oOo**_

_**after lunch, Chrisitne followed Erik to see his garden. like she always thought, the garden was beautiful, with all kind of flowers.**_

_**" monsieur, come quick." a man called.**_

_**" what is it?"**_

_**" it is Naka."**_

_**" Naka?"**_

_**" he was a new worker in my farm, what is it about him?"**_

_**" momsieus Norwood came and said that Naka steal something from him."**_

_**" what did Naka steal?"**_

_**" he said that Naka stolen a female slave, Rita from his farm."**_

_**" a female slave? but ... it is a human being, how can he steal a human."**_

_**" I know that girl, Rita and Naka want to get married, so he asked me to give him money so that he could buy Rita, but the money Raymond Norwood asked was too much, so i told him to wait for a while, so that i could think of something... that fool..." Erik was angry.**_

_**" Erik, you have to do something, you can't let ..."**_

_**but he was already gone, so Chrisitne didn't have a choice but to follow him.**_

_**" ahh , good afternoon, monsieur Khan."**_

_**" good afternoon to you, too, monsieur Norwood." Erik looked annoying.**_

_**" i believe your slave had soemthing that belong to me." he said cocky.**_

_**" i don't believe so. do you have any prove?" **_

_**" what is there that need to have prove? your slave wants my slave, so he must have force her to come with him."**_

_**" i don't believe so, monsieus. Naka is a good man, he wouldn't do something like that." Chrisitne said, she had never meet Naka before, but according to Erik, he was a fine man.**_

_**" ahh, I believe this is not a business that a woman can be apart of." Raymond smirked. " but I would be more than happy to be acquainted with such a fine lady like you. what is your name, milady?" Raymond looked at her with lust in his eyes, he didn't even try to hide it. " I would love to have dinner with you at my place, so, shall we leave now or I will fetch a slave to come to you later?"**_

_**" I am Christine Daae, soon to be Christine Khan. I am monsieur Erik Khan's fianceé." Chrisitne said. " so I don't think I will be joining you tonight. i want to stay by my fianceé's side."**_

_**" such a pity then." but he still looked at Christine with lust.**_

_**" I am sorry, but Rita is nowhere to be found in monsieus Khan's home." the police chief said. **_

_**" what? I knew she is somewhere in this place. Find her, that is your police's joib." **_

_**" I am sorry, but there is no prove that Rita was here, i did as you wanted, search in monsieur Khan's home, but Rita isn't here so, you will have to go home and make a report..."**_

_**" shut up and go find me that slave!" **_

_**" monsieur..."**_

_**And he was gone.**_

_**" man, I thought that man would never leave." the police chief said. " we are policemen, we couldn't do everything. but i am currious. where did you hide the girl, Erik?" Christine looked at the police chief and back to Erik with shock.**_

_**" the police chief is my friend, Christine, he knew about Naka and Rita's problem."**_

_**" really? 10 000 golden coin for a slave, it was much more than what he spent to get Rita."**_

_**" I am sorry, master, mistress ..." Naka looked down guilty. " I shouldn't, but i can't let she in his hands anymore, that man tried to rape Rita ..."**_

_**" I know, Naka, I am sorry that there wasn't anything that I could do for you. but where is the girl?"**_

_**" Rita is ... in mistress's closet."**_

_**A long silent...**_

_**" that was... actually a good idea, I didn't think of that place..."**_

_**" I am sorry." **_

_**" don't be, Naka. but we should really send you to somewhere, where that man can't get his hands on Rita and you."**_

_**" I can set you two up on a boat that leaving tonight. to the west American, my brother would be more than happy to have some help at his home." the police chief said.**_

_**" thank you, Robert. you go get her and pack your things, you two should leaving here as soon as possible."**_

_**" thank you, mister police chief, thank you, master, mistress. For everything you have done for me..."**_

_**" we didn't do anything, just go and be happy." Erik said gently.**_

_**After Naka and the police chief left, Erik turned back to see Christine was smiling at him.**_

_**" what is it?"**_

_**" I was right, you are a good man."**_

_**" no..." he looked down. " you was wrong, I was never a good man. i was a monster..."**_

_**before Christine could say something, he was gone.**_

_**oOo**_

_**that night, when Erik was alone in his bed, he sat on a chair and looked out to where Christine's room was.**_

' _**it is not like I don't want it or like it, but it mean a lot to you and your family, I think you should give it to your son or daughter, in stead of a white woman like me .beside, if anything happen to me, I believe monsieur Khan is capable of protecting me, in fact, I prefer that more.'**_

_**Erik though about what Christine sat that morning. **_

_**And about what Stephen said. ' she is a very special woman, she will be good to you, my friend.'**_

' _**she will not be good to me, she can't stay here.' he shook his head. 'no, her place is Paris. She shouldn't be here… not here….'**_

_**Reeeek. **_

_**Someone opened his door. **_

_**Erik turned back and frozen on his chair.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: sorry for the late update, college and all.**_

_**Oh, and thank you for all your review ,favorite and follow. And I will answear your question now.**_

_**1/ Million, the man ( or woman) who follow me everywhere even when he/she obvious hate my works.**_

_**First, the story name wasn't even mine so go and talk to the director of the movie name " jungle fever", not me.**_

_**Second, well, it is your lost, no one said anything about hard time imagine what I want, beside, I am not the best, excuse me.**_

_**Third, I don't want to be rude, but not your business. **_

_**2/ **__**anc3210 **_

_**I will try.**_

_**3/someone:**_

_**Thanks , Katie.**_

_**4/ The Book FANGIRL :**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**5/**_ _**LadyLunaTwilight**__** :**_

_**Hehehe, that was a joke, there is no way I will let that fop has my Christine.**_

_**6/ **__**tobi's a bad boy**__** :**_

_**Agree, Erik is too cute.**_

_**Oh, and for who is confuse, ' Jungle Fever ' is an old romance movie I watched long time ago about a woman who went haft way from France to Africa to married the man she never met before, I though their story like Erik and Christine, so I put the two together.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Jungle fever_

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 5**_

" _**what are you doing here? an unmarried woman can't be in the same room with an unmarried man in the middle of night…"**_

" _**not yet, Erik, we are not married yet…" **_

" _**that doesn't mean you can come in my room in the middle of night like this…"**_

" _**Erik, stop being such an old man."**_

" _**what? I am not an old man."**_

" _**yes, you are, Vicomte De Chagny wanted me to come in his room all the time, but I didn't want to, his room wasn't as nice as your anyway."**_

" _**Vicomte De Chagny? Was he your ex-fiancée? Why did you break your engagement? He is a nice, young and rich man." Erik blinked.**_

" _**he is a fop I say. Even when he was engaged to me, he had been sleeping with who know how many woman in Paris."**_

" _**I know his reputation when I was still living in France, he is a noble man, you can't expect him too… err… be a virgin until your wedding night…" Erik was having a hard time to find a way to say something like this to Christine. " they have to get some … practive with other women before their wedding …"**_

_**Christine felt her blood boil at the though of some random women touch her Erik. But she pushed it down, the past was the past, the most important thing would be who he belonged to in the end.**_

" _**I am not saying that I want him to be as pure as me in our wedding night, I want him to at least be fainthful to me, he wanted me to sleep with him even when we weren't married yet but I am a lady, I can't do that …so he took another woman in his bed every night… even when he was engaged to me…"**_

" …" _**Erik couldn't believe that there was a sane man that would cheat on such a wonderful and beautiful woman like Christine Daae. He wouldn't but he knew that he couldn't keep her here with him, she had a family, father and mother in France, and her future would be better if she lived there. " what would your parents say when they found out that you came here to married a masked man you had never met before, leaving behind an acceptable fiancée like Raoul De Chagny."**_

" _**I am an orphan, there is no angry father-in-law to give you a lesson about how to treat his daughter, I am sorry." She looked down, uncomfortable and sad, he needed to know that sooner or later anyway. **_

"_**oh … I am sorry…"**_

" _**no need to be, it is fine… you know, your brother Nadir was like my family, and marrying you will make him my true brother-in-law."**_

" _**Christine… we can't…"**_

" _**why not? You asked Nadir to find you a wife, right? Here I am… ready to be your wife…" **_

" _**you don't belong here. I am sorry, but you don't … there are many traditions that you would never understand, so many completely different things…"**_

" _**then, help me learn. I want to stay with you, Erik, I can see that you want me to stay, too … I… I think…" Christine took a deep breath, now or never. "… I think I like you… I love you, Erik." 'Yes, love. I love Erik, I see it, it was like love at the first sign. He was so mysterious, he made me feel like I wanted to try so many new things that I had never done with anyone before.' Chrisitne blushed. 'I can see myself grown old and have a lot of grandchildren with him.'**_

" _**Christine, I couldn't …" Erik looked away. " there are a lot of things that you may not understand…" 'like my mask…' **_

" _**Erik, tell me what keep us apart? I want to be with you, you want to be with me, it is simple…"**_

" _**you are still so young, Christine, so young and beautiful…" Erik didn't mean to put the last part on, but what done was done.**_

" _**Erik, don't tell me that it is all about your mask?"**_

_**He looked away.**_

" _**Erik, show me."**_

" _**no, please don't make me do this." 'having you run away in fear and disgust will break me.' **_

" _**why not? If you show me, then you will no longer have anything against the idea of us being together."**_

" _**Christine, no." Erik moved to sit on his bed. " why can't you just go back to France…? It is where you belong. A world of noble and young men."**_

" _**Erik, I thought we were getting along just fine, why do you want to send me back? I love you, Erik."**_

" _**you can love someone you haven't seen his face yet?"**_

" _**then show me. show me your face, so that I can be with you." **_

" _**no, I told you, no, I can't. please, do as I say and go back. I would rather be in your mind like a rude man than a monster."**_

" _**Erik, I am staying here. I don't want to go back, there is no one for me in France, but here, I got you, and Maka, and Stephen."**_

" _**a new fiancé, perhapt."**_

" _**no, no new fiancée, just you."**_

" _**we can't …"**_

" _**stop saying that." Christine slapped his face.**_

_**And she knocked his mask away by accident.**_

" _**Erik… I am sorry… I didn't mean to…"**_

_**He turned away so that she didn't see his face.**_

"_**no, stay where you are…"**_

" _**Erik… turn around, I promise I will not …"**_

" _**you want to see it?" he asked solfly. Then he turned around, slowly. " then see for yourself, you curious woman. Damn you."**_

_**Christine gaspered in shock. His left face was beautiful, but his right, it looked like there was nothing else but bone and flesh there anymore. The skin was angry red. **_

_**It wasn't a pretty sight.**_

" _**Erik…."**_

" _**no, please don't say anything… just go back to your room, and I will get you on the first boat.. please… don't leave just yet. It is dangerous."**_

" … _**yes…"**_

" _**go back to your room and pack."**_

" …"

_**Christine left the room without another words, but in her heart, she felt like crying.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : I am sorry, Fan girl, but ' Jungle Fever ' was a very old movie so I don't think you can find also, thank you Partypenguina3 for helping me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jungle fever_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 6**_

_**Christine sat on the boat, looking down sadly. She didn't want to leave. But there was no other way to talk him out of this. The only way would be going back to France and asking for Nadir's help. Erik didn't believe that she could love him, a man whose face wasn't normal.**_

" _**Christine, to make sure you go back France, I will go with you, it have been such a long time since I last saw my brother Nadir anyway."**_

" _**yes."**_

" _**let's go."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Erik and Christine sat next to each others in silent. **_

" _**monsieur Khan, I think we need to set up a camp and get some rest."**_

" _**what?" Erik snapped at the poor man, he wanted to get her away from him as soon as possible, because the more time he spent in her company, the harder it would be for him to let her go.**_

" _**I am sorry, but seem like the boat won't be here until tomorrow morning, because of the weather, so we need to set a camp and get some rest." Kahsila, Erik's servant said. **_

" _**fine, let's go set a camp." Erik looked to where Christine sat and back to Kahsila. " Christine, we will have to stay here for the night and you can go back to France tomorrow morning."**_

" _**..yes…" Christine looked down sadly. She didn't want to leave but the only way to get Erik to see that she didn't think much about his face, she liked him for him.**_

" _**Kahsila, Sahna, you two set up the fire and make something for mademoiselle Daae."**_

" _**yes, sir."**_

_**Dinner was quiet, Christine tried to talk to Erik but all he did was answer 'yes' or 'no', and the servants could feel the tension so they decided to keep it down.**_

_**after dinner, Erik told the others to go to sleep, he would take the first watch. Christine tried to sleep, and not to think about tomorrow, but couldn't, so she came out to keep Erik company while he took the watch.**_

" _**Erik."**_

" _**Christine, what are you doing still up?"**_

" _**couldn't sleep."**_

" _**and what are you wearing?" he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pant and some white shirts.**_

_**Those looked like his clothers.**_

"_**Stephen gave them to me, he said I need those to walk in a jungle."**_

" _**he is right, but a lady shouldn't wear that. You must be very uncomfortable, but you won't have to wear those once you are back…"**_

" _**no, it is comfortable, I like them, I never like wearing corset anyway."**_

" _**you never like them?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. Personal he hated corset, too, he liked the way Christine's body… 'wait a minute, what am I thinking? She is going back to where she belongs tomorrow, I can't think of her like that …' **_

" _**what do you think?" Christine moved around so that Erik could have a better look.**_

" _**don't you dare… I already know your trick, young lady…"**_

" _**what are you talking about?" Christine blushed.**_

" _**I know what you are up to. Trying to seduce me?"**_

' _**Erik, why do you need to be so smart?' Christine thought. " no, no, I only want you to have a better look at me in the 'jungle uniform'…"**_

" _**Jungle uniform?" Erik chuckled at the name.**_

" _**you know, peoples here doesn't wear dresses and all but pant and shirts…" Christine giggled.**_

_**The jungle was quiet enough for the two of them to hear their laught.**_

_**Too quiet.**_

" _**Erik? What is it?" Christine looked Erik, who looked around in worry.**_

" _**it is quiet."**_

"_**so?"**_

" _**you are new around, you don't know. The jungle is never quiet. There must be something out there… that made everything quiet…" he tooked out his shot gun and shot the sky.**_

_**The noise was loud. But not another sound could be hear.**_

" _**Christine, call everyone up, we have problem…"**_

" _**what is it, Erik?" Stephen asked.**_

" _**listen, Stephen."**_

" _**no…thing?" Stephen's eyes wider. " how can this possible?"**_

" _**even when I shot the sky, nothing. Too quiet."**_

" _**master, we found a dead body of a lion. It was only bone left."**_

" _**how long was that body?"**_

" _**the bone said two days, master."**_

" _**damn, we must go back now." Erik said, turning to Stephen and Christine. " Stephen, you take Christine and go to France, make sure she get off the boat. I need to go back."**_

" _**Erik, I am coming with you." Christine said. " there is noway I am going back when you need me."**_

" _**Christine, you don't understand, this is serious. I need to go back and help the others."**_

" _**what is it?"**_

" _**this is very dangerous, I am sorry but you can't stay here…"**_

" _**if you go back without me, I am going to jump of the boat the moment you leave and swim after you. You know I can."**_

_**Thinking about all the dangerous things under the water, Erik sighed . Christine did keep him on his feet. " fine, but stay in your room, don't you dare go outside or do something stupid."**_

" _**aye aye, captain." **_

" _**let's go back before it is too late."**_

" _**but what is wrong, Erik?"**_

" _**Christine, the ants are coming."**_

" _**ants? What is so serious about them? They are tiny."**_

" _**they are killers, in this place, those guy can destroy anything that is on it's way. And they are coming to Erik's farm."**_

" _**remember the animal body Nakaha found? The poor animal was on the ants's way."**_

" _**what should we do?"**_

"_**the only thing we can do will be get out of the way." Stephen said, " but I don't think Erik will do that, he is not a kind of man that would run away from challenge, especially one from mother nature…"**_

" _**you got me right, I spent a lot of time to build my home, I am not going to let them destroy it like nothing."**_

" _**I will help you."**_

" _**Christine, you promised to stay in your room."**_

" _**it is my home, too."**_

" _**it is not your home."**_

" _**it will be."**_

"_**there is no time for that, you two will settle everything down on our way home. We need to save the farm and everything."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**really? Are you sure the ants are coming?"**_

" _**yes, we saw it with our own eyes, also there was a dead body of an animal that was on their way. There are thousands of them." Erik said. " they are killers so I am not going to ask you to stay and help me fight back, this is my home, so I will defent it even there is no one help me."**_

" _**we are staying with you, monsieur, this is our home, too. Tell us what we can do." Maka said.**_

" _**thank you, everyone. We will need…"**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: oh my, what do you think? What will be the end of this ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Jungle fever_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 7**_

_**He knew it was a bad idea from the beginning.**_

_**Yes he knew.**_

_**But he would do it anyway.**_

_**Fight against mother nature was always a bad idea. He and his servants have been fighting the ants, there were too many of them.**_

_**But this was his home. He built it with his own bare hands.**_

_**There was noway he let it all go for nothing.**_

_**There were a lot of peoples hurt. Because of his stubborness.**_

_**They have done everything they could, but there were thousand of those African killers. His servants burned everything in the house, hoping that would scare them away, but that was just a hopeless wish.**_

" _**there is noway we could kill all of them, what will we do now, master?" Kahsim asked.**_

" _**there is one more option." Erik said, all of them could feel the tension in the air. " there is a dam, we built it to keep water out of our plan…"**_

" _**but, master, if we do that, all of our…"**_

" _**I rather lose everything like that then let those bastards have what we have to work to have…" Erik snapped.**_

" _**but who will go open the dam?" whoever went out there could never be able to return…**_

" _**I will go." Erik said. " this is my idea."**_

" _**Erik, you will die out there. Beside, what about Christine?" Stephen said. " let me…"**_

" _**no, you will not survive before you get to the dam." Erik was a stubborn man, once he wanted something, he would get it one way or another.**_

" _**fine, but please, protect yourself…"**_

" _**I know."**_

" _**please come back…"**_

" …" _**his only answer was silent.**_

_**oOo**_

_**he knew it was a bad idea from the beginning.**_

_**It was impossible trying to go out this way, but if he didn't, everyone would die. Erik wore boots and gloves but that would only slow those killers down a bit.**_

_**Those stings were starting to hurt.**_

_**But he couldn't stop now, when everyone needed him.**_

_**When Christine needed him.**_

_**He would make it to the dam. Even when he would lost his life doing just that.**_

_**For Christine.**_

_**For Stephen.**_

_**And for everyone who had been living in his home.**_

_**The stings were all to much. **_

_**Pain.**_

_**But he had to keep moving or he would die before getting to the dam.**_

_**Die.**_

_**He wondered. **_

_**Once upon the time, he wanted to die, when his parents told him to go and stop bothering his brother Nadir with all the music and poetry, when all those boys from his school called him freak of nature and thrown rocks at him after they found out about his face, when he first came to Africa in hope finding a real home where everybody would accept who he was but he failed miserably….**_

_**There were so many times he wanted to just lay down and never wake up, but never did he do just that.**_

_**He wondered what the others would do once he was gone. **_

_**Stephen would take over his works, he knew how Erik had wanted to give those slaves a better life. Christine would go back to France and find herself a worthy husband.**_

_**She deserved that, he wanted that for her. But the thought of her in another man's arm made he feel like crying, and a man like Erik wasn't use to that.**_

' _**I wanted her to go back, then why does my heart hurt when I thought about that.' He wondered. ' but then, I would probably not going to survive after this.'**_

_**Why did it hurt too much?**_

_**If he hadn't even been with her more than two months, then why did it hurt like this?**_

'_**The thought of her in another man's arm made me feel like… like.. part of me was dying.'**_

_**Then he saw it.**_

_**The dam.**_

_**That was the last thing he knew.**_

_**Before the darkness came.**_

_**He fainted.**_

_**oOo**_

_**Erik woke up with the worst headache ever. The pain were all over his legs and arms. And he felt something heavy clinging to his less injured arm.**_

_**He looked to his left and found Christine sleeping next to him.**_

" _**Christine…"**_

_**Liked she could hear him in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. **_

" _**good morning, sleepy head, or should I say evening. You were out for three days." She smiled sleepily. " I was so terrified, I though that we had lost you."**_

" …" _**he was silent.**_

" _**Erik?"**_

" _**why are you here?"**_

" _**what are you talking about? Did your near death experiment do something to your head? We were sailing…"**_

" _**I know that, but why are you still here?"**_

" _**why am I here? you are my soon-to-be-husband, I need to be here with you." Christine raised her eyebrow.**_

" _**but there is nothing here for you. Not anymore."**_

" _**not anymore? What do you mean not anymore?" Christine looked around his bedroom. "there are a lot of things around here for me." then she looked into his eyes. " and the thing I want most here is you. Will you be mine, Erik?"**_

" _**but Christine…" he looked into her eyes and to his horror, he saw something. Love. " Christine, there is nothing that I could offer you."**_

" _**nothing to offer?"**_

" _**yes, don't you see?" Erik snapped. "I have nothing for you! What is there for me to give to you?! Money? I just lost my home, the home I had spent a lot of time to build. Flowers? The only things left in my garden is soil. My charming face? I am sorry but that is the one thing that I have never had."**_

" _**oh, Erik, it is not money that brought me to you in the first place, it was fate, and it is not your beautiful garden that kept me here, that imprisoned me, it was your personality. And the thing that made me want to stay with you, was not your charming face, it was love. I love you, Erik."**_

" _**you can't love me, Christine, how can you love someone like me? I have nothing. I am a monster. I shouldn't ask Nadir to find me a wife in the first place. It is unfair for whoever he chose to be with me."**_

" _**Erik, do you believe in love at first sight?"**_

" _**there is no such thing…" 'not for me anyway…' he added silently.**_

" _**Erik, my love. I love you, it is love at first sight when I met you…" Christine smiled. " I can't seem to take you off my mind, whenever I am not with you I always wonder what you are doing at that moment, and do you miss me like I do? Do you think about me when we aren't together? Because I do and I want to be with you at soon at possible. And even when you tried to push me away, I couldn't do as you said. I love you so much, Erik…"**_

" _**Christine…"**_

" _**please say you feel the same…" her eyes was pleading, she was begging for his love.**_

_**No one had ever begging for his love before.**_

" _**Christine…"**_

" _**I beg of you, say you feel the same. I can feel that you do, but sometime you was so cold toward me, that I had a moment of doubt." She moved to kiss his lips.**_

_**Erik was too shock to move away, or to kiss her back. Not until she pulled back.**_

" _**not anymore." She kissed him again. But this time, his brain caught up and kissed her back.**_

" _**I love you, Erik. And I know you love me, too."**_

" _**Christine, oh how I tried to stay away. But I love you, Christine, I love you like there is no tomorrow. You are my light, my everything, my one and only, please stay with me, even when I don't have anything for you, please, I will not be able to live without you anymore."**_

" _**there is nothing that could make me happier than that. Erik, I will stay with you forever, this life and the next, and the next... Even after a thousand years, I still want to be with you. We will build everything back, together, Erik."**_

" _**we will…"**_

" _**it will be faster when we are together."**_

" _**together forever."**_

" _**yes, forever."**_

_**Outside, the sun had finally begun to rise once again.**_

_**The end. (?)**_

_**Note: okay, there is something I want to say … WHO WANT LEMON? Kidding kidding, this is the end of my ' Jungle fever', thank you for all your review and favours, I did have a great time writing this. Thank you, now I will be back with my ' the Angel's Diary' and ' the Intimate full moon'.**_


End file.
